


everything will be fine

by dinivanter



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute, Cute Han Jisung | Han, Cute Lee Minho | Lee Know, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Sickfic, but jisung's there to help him, but okay, its cute, minho is sick, minsung - Freeform, my last work didn't save, soft bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinivanter/pseuds/dinivanter
Summary: minho knew something wasn't right.maybe jisung could make it feel better.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	everything will be fine

Something definitely wasn't right.

Like how the world spun around in Minho's view when he woke up, or how a sudden pang hit his head when he tried to get up from bed.

Jisung wasn't on the bed either, it made Minho's morning worse. He was sweating a river, and despite the boy's love more dancing around, he never liked sweating.

"Sungie~" Minho cried out, his voice coming out hoarse. He heard a faint noise of the shower running in the bathroom, his Sungie was taking a shower.

The pain in his head kept making him whimper, oh how much Minho hated getting sick. He tried burying his head in his pillow, as if that would stop the headache he was having.

Minho curled up into a ball, keeping his eyes shut. Opening them would make him feel nauseous. He heard how the shower finally stopped running, enjoying the short silence of the house. It made him calm down for a while.

"Hyung?" Alright, maybe that voice calmed him down even further. "Are you alright?" It was so soft Minho felt like his ears were hearing feathers.

"Sungie," Minho whimpered again, he felt like a baby. "My head hurts."

"I figured." Jisung sighs softly. "I can feel the heat from here."

Minho heard a faint click, a few footsteps, and a gentle hand on his forehead. "You can open your eyes now, sweetheart."

The older did what he was told, and his eyes met Jisung's caring ones. The younger had a towel wrapped around his waist, another towel around his neck. If Minho wasn't sick, he would've teased the younger.

Jisung pouts sadly, humming a little while he steps back. "I'll get ready first, alright?" Minho just hummed, finding no energy to nod his head.

He heard the door open and close, silence engulfing the whole room. Minho sighs a little contently, glad that he had his boyfriend to take care of him. Soon, he heard the door open and close again, he slowly opened his eyes and saw Jisung standing at the side of the bed.

"Can you sit up on your own?" Jisung asked, keeping his voice soft. Minho nodded his head weakly, trying to move on his own.

That was a bad idea. His head throbbed, making him groan. Minho felt an arm behind his back, guiding him to sit up properly to lean on the headboard.

Jisung handed him the painkiller, then a glass of water after. The older quietly took the pill, gulping in half of the water from the glass.

"Take a nap, bub. I'll make some soup." Jisung left a soft kiss on Minho's forehead, leaving the room quietly. Minho felt babied, being treated softly like a kid.

He loved it.

———

A sick Minho is a light-sleeper Minho, and Jisung knew that. He tried to move extra quietly trying not to wake the older up in the bedroom.

The older arrived home soaking wet last night due to the heavy rainfall, add the fatigue from dance class. Jisung expected a fever to happen, hence why he woke up earlier than usual.

Once he finished the soup, he put it on a tray, preparing another glass of water before heading back to their shared bedroom once again.

Jisung slowly opens the door, peaking inside to see Minho's curled up figure on the bed. He switches the light on, silently hissing at the loud click. He heard Minho groan from the bed, turning around awfully slowly.

"Is heaven.. taking me," Minho grumbles, squinting his eyes at the brightness. Jisung softly chuckles at his boyfriend's cuteness.

"As if," Jisung mutters. "You're cute when you're sick, hyung."

"I'm seeing an angel," Minho sighs, smiling softly. "I'm already in heaven."

A sick Minho is a soft Minho.

Jisung loved that.

"Whatever, bub." Jisung tried to hide the blush on his cheeks. "Get up for me, are you feeling better?"

He sets the tray on the bedside table, grabbing the small chair beside it before taking a seat. Minho was able to sit up on his own now, humming along while he waits for the soup.

They spent a few minutes with Jisung feeding the older the soup he made, Minho hums happily, the blanket shifting due to his feet swaying from side to side underneath.

Jisung coos, running a hand through Minho's hair. He arranged the bowl and the empty glass on the tray before standing up to leave.

"Sungie~" Minho slurred, laying on the bed with his eyes closed. "I love you."

"I-" Jisung stuttered, taken aback by the older's words. It's been three years, he's still getting used to it. "Love you too, bub."

He heard Minho giggle sleepily, making him blush more. Jisung quickly but silently leaves the room, turning the lights off to help the older sleep better.

———

Minho suddenly woke up, half-asleep. He was about to move around, but he felt a cold wet towel on his forehead. His eyes darted around, only to land on a figure sleeping on the side of their bed though sitting on the chair beside it.

"Sungie?" Minho mutters, slowly reaching out to pat the younger's soft hair. Jisung shifts around, turning his face towards the older.

Minho smiled tenderly at the peaceful face sleeping in front of him, the beautiful boy resting while taking care of him, the one he fell in love with.

His hand landed on the younger's, wrapping around it before squeezing it a little. Minho wanted to plant a kiss on the younger's cheek, but his face was too far away, it'll drain him.

Minho admired his boyfriend's face for a while, before closing his eyes once again.

Something definitely wasn't right.

But with Jisung, everything will be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> hello im back with another short one shot :D it's 7am in the morning i should be studying and getting ready for school but here i am  
> anyway, i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
